


Tear Down the Bridges (German Original)

by DualExistence



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 13:45:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18852268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualExistence/pseuds/DualExistence
Summary: Charakteranalysis der Olivia "Sombra" Colomar.





	Tear Down the Bridges (German Original)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken Spirits, Hearts made of Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976254) by [DualExistence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DualExistence/pseuds/DualExistence). 



> Original language that Tear Down the Bridges had been written in. There's a slight difference between the two because some things got lost in translation.  
> I figured that it is easier for me to write things in my native tongue first and then translate it into English because it gets the thought across. Also it's a nice practice. :')

Wenn man darüber nachdenkt, ist es eigentlich ganz einfach: du lädst die Waffe, zielst auf den Kopf und drückst ab.  
Gib die Waffe einem Kind in die Hand, es wird keine Fragen stellen.  
  
Aber sie hatte zu viele Fragen, dachte schon in sehr jungen Jahren darüber nach ob das Töten das Richtige war. Später lernte sie, dass es ein Mittel zum Zweck sei.  
Es gefiel ihr nicht, sie hasste den Geruch von Blut, denn immer wieder tauchten Bilder in ihrem Kopf auf welche sie versuchte zu verdrängen, schluckte mehrmals und presste die Augen zusammen damit sie nicht bitterlich zu weinen anfing im Gedanken bei ihren Eltern, getötet in einem Massaker welches sie damals noch nicht verstand.  
  
Als Olivia Colomar geboren wurde, brach ein Krieg über die Welt aus. Dieser Krieg raubte ihrem Land und ihrem Herzen alles. Angefangen bei ihrer Familie, später bei ihrem Glauben an Gerechtigkeit. Politiker und Konzerne versprachen vieles, doch nichts geschah um den Bewohnern des Landes zu helfen. Es schien keinen Lichtblick in diesem Chaos zu geben – bloß Tod und Verderben.  
  
Das Herz kann nur so viel Schmerz ertragen, wie es geliebt wird. Aber in diesem Leben war keine Liebe, keine Wärme, keine Geborgenheit.  
  
Da war bloß Angst.  
  
Irgendwann wollte Olivia keine Angst mehr haben. Wenn es niemanden gab, der diesem Leid ein Ende zu setzen versuchte, so musste sie es selbst tun.  
  
Sie beobachtete die, die viele Versprechen gaben, aber diese nicht hielten. Sie traute sich in dunkle Gassen, welche ihre Eltern ihr damals verboten hatten zu durchqueren und erkundete die Unterwelt. Sie verschloss ihr Herz, entschied niemandem zu trauen als sich selbst, niemandem zu helfen als sich selbst, andere auszunutzen um ihrem Ziel ein bisschen näher zu kommen.  
  
Gib die Waffe einem Kind in die Hand, es wird keine Fragen stellen.  
  
Denn es will _Antworten_.  
  
Und sie wird sie bekommen, egal um welchen Preis.

 

«Tear down the bridges  
Drain all the rivers  
Burn down the town hall  
There are no winners

Reload the weapons  
Sharpen the scissors  
Cut off the fetters  
Pull all the triggers

And everyone's screaming  
When the lights go out»

  
  


  
  



End file.
